


Protection

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Disclaimer, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Graphic Format: GIF, Loss of Virginity, Multi, NSFW, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Tags Contain Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, do not own anything, porn gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: After the Cullens leave her defenseless with Victoria lurking around, and after Bella discovers the La Push pack, she has to earn their protection as an outsider.Don't ignore the tags please.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Sam Uley, Bella Swan/Wolves, Embry Call/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jared Cameron/Bella Swan, Paul Lahote/Bella Swan, Quil Ateara V/Bella Swan, Quileute Shifters/Bella Swan
Series: Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892983
Comments: 10
Kudos: 348





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plussizebarbie85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plussizebarbie85/gifts).



> Bella and the ENTIRE pack!!!
> 
> I'm not so happy with this one and I might re-do it at some point. I injected too much plot. But here it is and hope you like it.
> 
> Also, anyone is free not to read what I write, but I excessively tag anything tiggering in my stories so you know what you're getting into. Please mind the tags and just opt out if it's not your cup of tea. Everyone is different. I don't condone more than half of the stuff I write in real life. That said, this is not real life, it's fiction. I understand if some stuff offends people, but that's why I warn readers of the content so they don't get faced with anything that will offend or trigger them. Please keep that in mind when you're reading anyone's stories posted online. This is why we have rating systems and tags. Read at your own risk. Thank you.

There was a price that came with being an outsider and knowing the Quileute secret. And getting further protection from the wolfpack from Victoria wasn’t free either. That was all explained to Bella promptly. She had to give them something for their protection. She had to earn it.

But how?

She’d been disgusted when Emily told her what the tradition was. It was like pornographic teambuilding or something. But ultimately there was more at stake than her dignity. Edward and the Cullens were gone and with them, her safety and security. The pack were all she had between her and Victoria. They were her only hope.

Jacob was against it too but a well-placed Alpha order had him fall in line with one stipulation. He went first. Bella found herself okay with that.

So, when her best friend cruised to her school on his motorcycle, she sucked it up and got on.

The tradition was to be hosted at Emily’s house since it was out of the way. But Emily wouldn’t be home. She was visited her parents with a younger wolf that wouldn’t be participating. When they arrived, shirtless Natives tumbled out of the house in varying appearances of excitement.

Sam lurked behind; stone faced. “Bella Swan, are you ready?”

Bella feigned coolness and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I am… totally ready. Totally.”

“Go easy on her, Jake!” Paul joked as he and the others went back into the house.

Jacob put his hand on Bella’s back and led her inside. He scowled at his Alpha. “Where?”

Sam jerked his head towards the stairs at the back of the house. “Master bedroom. Go get started and we’ll meet you up there.”

Jake gently took Bella’s hand and tugged her to follow him upstairs to a bare master bedroom. It looked like Sam had cleared it out for the most part beforehand. She stood awkwardly while Jacob looked serious.

“I’m sorry about this… it’s tradition…”

Bella wanted to scoff but wisely didn’t with many supernatural ears around. “Jake…” She sighed and walked over to him, balling her fist in his now-short black hair and leaning as close as she dared. As close as she had wanted to for a while and couldn’t let herself want. Now, she could. “It has to be you. I want… you.”

He stilled at her words and stood quickly to hug her tight. She could feel every tight and hard muscle in his body and held him as tight as she could.

When he pulled away, he cupped her face and started leaning in. She felt like helium was inflating her from her tummy up to her blushing face and butterflies swarmed around her in a tornado. She closed her eyes to wait for his lips.

When his lips touched hers, the helium inside her started rising with heat. Leaving her flush and kissing him back as aggressively as she always wanted to kiss Edward.

She still had that hot helium and butterflies feeling as she took his cock in her mouth once they rushed to strip and get things going. He caressed her brown locks as she bobbed her head on his dick.

“Oh, fuck, Bells, you’re so good at this!” Jake hissed.

“Looks like she is,” Paul’s voice suddenly piped in crudely. She hadn’t even heard anyone else come into the bedroom.

“Can’t wait to get that little throat around my cock,” Jared added. Were they all here?

“Get on with it, Jacob. You wanted to go first,” Sam commanded seriously.

Jacob groaned as he pulled Bella’s mouth off of his cock and gently picked her up, depositing her on the bed and looming over her. He warned her that it was going to hurt at first and she told him to just get it over with, with a sweet kiss. He made sure she was ready, and slowly slid inside of her pussy until he bottomed out.

She winced harshly, breathing deeply through the abrupt and sharp pain inside her. But the helium feeling helped her get through it with a lone leaking tear. When Jacob sensed that she was ready, he started gently rocking in and out of her.

Bella let out a lump of air from her lungs when he thrust into her and took a breath when he receded. It was like the waves at the beach. It was great.

But it ended too soon.

“That’s enough, Jacob. Let someone else get their turn with her,” Sam ordered. His voice practically vibrated throughout the room.

She could feel Jacob’s tense muscles try to resist as his body exited hers. His warmth left to and she felt her body start to shiver. A different heat enveloped her hips in the form of Jared’s hands as he turned her around onto her stomach.

“On your knees,” he barked. He pulled her up and slammed his dick into her recently devirginized pussy and started a punishing pace as he pounded her.

“AH!” she yelped out at the sudden pinching pain.

“Jacob, stay back!” Sam alpha ordered.

Bella couldn’t see them, but she could feel the pack eyes on her. Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil… and Jake. Her face was red with shame, but her body couldn’t deny the pleasure that came with wolf cock. It was like another supernatural power they got once they phased for the first time. Jared already felt so big and hard inside her, moving fast and hitting some part in her pussy she had only heard rumors about.

“Oh god!” she yelped again.

She heard a snicker behind her. “The leech lover likes it doggy style – who knew.” A growl followed that and someone smacking someone else, but Bella didn’t care to guess who. She was beginning to like this.

“Okay – my turn!” she heard Paul say. Jared’s cock retracted and was replaced with one slightly girthier. Paul took his time penetrating her for the first time. He slid slowly inside her and pressed deeply within her. She could feel the head of cock contour to the entrance of her cervix.

“Yeah, you’re our bitch tonight,” he hissed, just low enough for her to hear. Then he started to pull out of her and not even half of his cock was out before he was slamming back in. He started pounding her so hard her head almost hit the headboard.

“Don’t harm her too much,” Sam said.

Paul snickered and twisted her around – still lodged deep within her – and arranged them across the bed. This also put them on raw display for the other pack members. When her body still threatened to fall off the bed under the force of his fucking, he knotted his fist into her long dark brown hair and pulled her back taut.

“Man, she’s even clumsy when she’s getting fucked,” Jared said.

Holding fast to her hair, Paul fucked her like the wolf he was. She could hear and feel the smacking of her butt against his thighs becoming faster and faster in rhythm.

“Alright, it’s Quil’s turn,” Sam said.

Paul growled loudly but obediently pulled out of Bella and let go of her hair. She fell in a pile of limbs from how tired she was getting. But she knew this wasn’t the end. She knew Sam wasn’t letting cum one by one, so they’d still be hard when they swarmed her all together.

Quil sauntered up, cocky as ever. Bella was able to glance down and see that he was the smallest of the wolves. But that wasn’t saying much. He hopped onto the bed behind her, making the mattress squeak. She expected him to just slide in and get to fucking her. But he didn’t. He twirled his fingers around the wetness of her pussy lips.

“Man, they really messed you up so far huh?” he joked. “She’s so wet, guys. Makes this easier.”

“What?” she asked.

He didn’t answer her with words. But her question was answered when he moved his fingers – wet from her pussy – to the bud of her asshole. He circled and teased her back entrance before poking in one knuckle.

“We’re going to use all your holes, Bella,” he said as he slid the rest of his finger in her. He pumped it back and forth, in and out, adding two more. And she could not believe that he was fitting three fingers inside her and expected to fit his cock back there.

“Wait—” she said, her face burning. She grabbed the duvet under her to push herself up but Quil pushed her back down. With one hand holding her head down on the mattress, the other hand was guiding his apparently lubed cock to her asshole and sliding in. One inch, and then just thrusting that back and forth. Another inch squeezed in and he thrusted that shallowly in her ass. He followed this pattern until she felt impossibly full and the skin of his thighs touching her ass. He was completely inside of her and started to move. He grabbed her arms and held them behind her back with his wolf strength and he rocked into her.

Bella whimpered openly into the bedroom as Quil fucked her ass as fast as the others had fucked her pussy. This wasn’t something she ever thought she’d do. But now it was happening and there was a dirty pleasure in it that inwardly humiliated her. Her body bounced back and forth with the force of his thrusts and she could feel her small breasts swinging underneath her. Her inquisitive eyes glanced over and saw the other wolves watching lecherously and fisted their cocks languidly. Paul looked hungry. Jared looked amused. Embry was plainly excited to get his own turn. Jacob seemed to lose his sense of honor and resistance and was openly gawking at her body being used by his best friend. She couldn’t comfortably crane her neck enough to see Sam, but she could tell he was pumping his cock too.

“Okay Quil, times’ up,” Sam said hungrily. “Embry, you’re with me.”

Quil started to whine but Sam let out an alpha growl and the younger wolf immediately pulled out of her now gaping asshole and went to jerk off some more in the corner after wiping himself off with a wet wipe.

She panted as she lied on the bed on her stomach. She began to turn on her back for Embry, wanting to avoid another pounding in her ass. But he stopped her halfway and started to feed his lithe and hard cock into her quim from behind her. Relieved at his choice, she inadvertently pushed herself back on him with a quiet moan.

“She loves it now,” Jared commented.

Embry started thrusting weakly, not really moving her around like the others had. She knew why when Sam Uley, the Alpha, approached her face with his impressively large hard cock poking straight as an arrow out from his body. He pushed her hair out of her face and poked the head of his cock at the seam of her lips.

“Open up, Bella,” he commanded.

Dutifully, Bella parted her lips and let his slide his cock into her mouth. She remembered enjoying this when it was Jacob. Sam’s cock wasn’t all that different. Hard and smooth and warmer than she imagined any human cock would be.

Once Sam was inside her mouth, Embry bent her arms behind her and gripped them tightly and started fucking her in earnest.

“Oh yeah, all natural spitroast,” Paul snickered, hovering at her side.

Sam massaged her neck and throat as he mouth fucked her. Embry fucked her even faster, slightly forcing her down on Sam faster. She felt like a seesaw in a playground.

When Embry wedged his hand around to manipulate her clit, she was shocked to feel some kind of overwhelming heat come over her. A gratifying pressure emanating from her cunt erupted and tingles shot over her body, up her spine, and fogging up her brain. Like her body had recently fallen asleep as a limb would when you cut off the blood temporarily and became all tingly when the blood came rushing back. She moaned around Sam’s cock as the feeling overtook her.

“Oh shit, she came!” Jared cajoled.

“Fuck yeah!” the usually meek and shy Embry growled as her pussy squeezed his cock.

“Feeling good moaning around my dick,” Sam said.

Embry abruptly pulled out of her and fell back on the bed panting. “Fuck, she’s tight. I almost came! Who wants her pussy next?”

“Out of the way, I want her ass,” Jared’s voice said and then he was turning her on her side and lying down behind her. He was quick to press his cockhead at her asshole and sink in quicker than Quil had.

Sam had pulled out of her mouth, so she was free to moan loudly as Jared fucked her ass. Paul sauntered over and took Sam’s place. He was long and she couldn’t fit all of it inside her mouth. But her hands were free now so she reached up and jerked off the length she could suck.

“That’s it, leech lover!” Paul hissed as he hit the back of her throat and she gagged.

“I’m gonna get her to cum again,” Jared promised. He reached around to start teasing her pussy as he fucked her ass. Flicking her clit and slit harshly. So harshly, she had to get her mouth off of Paul to cry out as she came.

“Now,” Sam said with an Alpha timbre in his voice, triggering something Bella didn’t understand. But then Jared was out of her ass and Paul stepped away and the whole pack swarmed her. The Alpha picked her off the bed and deposited her on the plush rug at the foot of the bed where Paul was on his back, cock pointing straight up.

“Get on my cock,” he demanded crudely as Sam made her straddle the other wolf. His hot hands enveloped her hips and ass and pulled her beaten pussy on his cock.

“Oh!”

Quil hovered behind her. She only knew because of his own dirty remarks as he poked her asshole with his cock again. She almost panicked. There was no way they would both fit in her at the same time. But she had little time to protest or get away before he was forcing his cock inside her as Paul’s receded from her pussy. She had never felt so full and bloated in all her life.

“Fuck this shit is hot!” She didn’t know who said that. Did it matter?

Her mouth fell wide open to cry out as they started stuffing her with their cocks. But then a cock plugged her mouth and started fucking her throat. She looked up enough to see that it was Sam.

After that, things were a bit of a blur. They moved around her like the wolves they were and took turns on all of her holes. At one time, Embry and Paul even dipped inside her pussy at the same time. Jacob made it his mission to make sure she got pleasure, crouching down to tease her clit and nipples as his pack brothers fucked the shit out of her. He also took his turn in her pussy, blowing his load on her chest. He was the first to cum.

Sam was second, and he came deep inside her throat. She had no choice but to swallow the slightly salty and thick cum as it shot into her mouth.

She had Embry and Jared double teaming her while Quil took her mouth and she blindly reached out to fist another hard cock hovering at her side. She figured it was Paul, did it matter?

They rotated in her holes at their own leisure. At many points in time, she had no idea whose cock was where inside her and decided it didn’t matter. She had also lost track of how many times she had cum and her body felt like mushy putty and sweat.

In a tight one by one consecutive row, they started to cum in her or around. She got a load in her ass, her cunt, her mouth, and sprayed on her face.

She was panting mess left on the area rug as they pulled out of her. They complimented her tight holes, but Paul still called her leech lover. Jacob gave her a tender apology, but she found she didn’t need it. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself. It was a passion she never got to express with Edward and his family. She felt like a mature sexual being with many hard cocks at her disposal, ready and waiting to use all her holes. Part of her hoped for a repeat.

“You’ve now earned our protection,” Sam said.

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes this round of Requests/Commissions. So everything is clear I will not be fulfilling requests for a while, especially those posted outside this series. This was fun though and I'll definitely do it again. Maybe next month. Let me know if you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
